


小龅牙八

by wwxxx



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 21:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16462475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwxxx/pseuds/wwxxx





	小龅牙八

小龅牙八

今天是我和小龅牙在一起的第三十天，准确的来说是第五个星期。

在一起之后其实没有什么变化，我和他的专业并不在一个，平常也就只有管理学的时候能够一起上课，我俩可以到教室的最后一排，靠窗的地方，我可以趁人不注意的时候偷偷的亲一下他的脸。

他会害羞，会愣个那么几秒之后推开我，耳朵和脸颊会红到下课，他会叫我下次不要这么做了，可是我做了他也不会生气。

但是我还是不知道那个高高的男生和小龅牙到底是什么关系，还有他初中的时候为什么拒绝我。

他没和我说，我想等他主动告诉我，结果就这么等了四个星期，我还是不知道答案。

我害怕我问了他会生气，觉得我太敏感了，或者多管闲事。

结果那天星期天晚上的时候，我和小龅牙回寝室的路上，好巧不巧就遇见了那个高高的男生，那个男生冲着小龅牙挥手，小龅牙一下子就蹿到那个男生旁边去了，把我留在那里不知所措，不知道他们聊里了些什么，我就站在那里等他。

旁边路过的男生都看我，我感觉我跟傻子一样，心里有点烦躁，直接就上楼了。

我回了寝室，胖子和另一个室友还在打游戏，我脱了鞋就上床了，火速的加入了他们的战队。

一局还没有打完，寝室门在外面被人小声的敲了两下，一开始我没注意，声音不像是被人刻意敲的，更像是路过的时候碰到了，所以我继续和室友一起和对面的队伍火拼，结果又听见两声。

“谁啊？”胖子吼了一声，外面没人答应。

“我找……黎烁。”

小龅牙的声音委屈巴巴的，我一下子就从游戏里挣脱出来了，不顾着一局会不会坑队友，从床上直接跳下来抢着把门打开了。

小龅牙站在外面，外面走廊比较黑，他微微的抬着头看我，有点小心翼翼，像是被抛弃的猫仔一样。

“找我干什么？”

室友还在后面打游戏，虽然不知道他们有没有抬头看我这边。小龅牙趁我不注意，直接搂着我的脖子吻了一下我的嘴唇，平常这种事情我们俩只会在黑黑的楼后面或者是厕所隔间里面做。

“别生气了。”

他这样一撒娇，我一点气都没有了，挠了下后脑勺，直接把手机扔给胖子了，我拉着他走出了寝室。

我带他去了操场，操场跑道上都是跑步的同学，我和他走到中间的草皮部分散步。

“那个男生……”我俩一起讲出了这句话，我点点头，示意他讲下去。

“那个男生，他是我朋友。”

“哦。”这个答案我不是很满意，朋友？什么类型的朋友？能够发展的朋友吗？备胎？

“他……”小龅牙停顿了两秒：“他是下面那个……”

我还在细细品味小龅牙嘴里所说的朋友，一时间没有听懂他说的下面那个是什么意思，我扭头看他，问：“什么下面那个？”

“就是他是gay，下面……”

下面那个？gay？

我觉得有点有趣，说：“你怎么知道的？”

“他和我说的，我俩是朋友。”

我笑着点点头，小龅牙推了我一下，说：“你笑什么。”

我也不知道我笑什么，少一个假想敌？或者我在想那个男生会有一个怎么样的对象，不过这和我没关系，我只要确定小龅牙是我的就好了。

我还没有实战，对上面下面也没什么了解，虽然我知道gay是怎么做爱的，但是我还没有仔细想过这个问题，我想逗小龅牙，我用肩膀撞了一下他，说：“哎，你呢？”

“什么？我什么？”

“你是上面下面？”

小龅牙脸又红了，他小声说：“我不知道。”

“我们试试吧。”我刚说出这句话就后悔了，绝对是脑袋一热精虫上脑，等待小龅牙回答的那几秒好像几年一样漫长，如果被拒绝了的话岂不是太尴尬？

具体不知道是几秒，但那几秒好像时间静止了，但是我还是听见他说了一句好。

中间的记忆现在让我回忆已经记不起来了，只记得我去寝室拿手机的时候被胖子骂了两句，问我这么火急火燎的干嘛去，我没回答他，叫他如果辅导员来查寝的时候帮我打个掩护。

然后中间就记不清楚了，再回忆的话，就是和小龅牙皮肤贴着皮肤，小腹蹭着小腹躺在一个双人床上接吻。

他很主动的回应我，奈何总是跟不上我的节奏，我尝试着把舌头伸进他的口腔里，他就会用鼻音发出一种很享受的声音，这种声音很勾人，我恨不能把他压在身下压得死死的，这样他就只属于我一个人，这时候我才发现我的占有欲望是如此的强烈，我有点害怕吓到他。

一场接吻结束，我撑起胳膊看着小龅牙，他在轻轻的喘气，眼睛上好像蒙了一层水雾，半眯着看着我。

那时哪里还能考虑上下的问题，我手往下游走，估计是因为他皮肤比较白的缘故，他下面的耻毛又细又小，就连腿间的那个半勃东西都是粉色偏红的。

我盯的时间有点长，他用手捂了一下，腿并在一起磨了磨，说：“别看了……”

“给我看看后面。”我没等他答应，直接把他掀了过去，他的屁股很翘，肉乎乎的，像个蜜桃一样，我打了一下，屁股蛋上面的肉像果冻一样晃了两晃。

从大腿那里开始向上，渐渐碰到会阴处，渐渐探进臀缝里，去找那处隐秘的地方。

碰到的时候小龅牙抖了一下，我记得要润滑，把刚刚在超市里买的那一小瓶打开挤在了臀缝里。

“凉。”

“忍一下。”我亲了一下他的屁股，手指继续往里探，入口很紧，好像一个窄小的橡胶圈一样，只能伸进去指节的前端。

现在想起来他确实忍了，而且不是简单的忍一下，第一次做爱没轻没重，用的力气大的时候他没叫疼，我想和他接吻的时候看见他紧紧的咬着嘴唇，脑门上都是汗，眼看着就要流眼泪。

后来我问他的时候，他说他当时痛得恨不得扇我两巴掌，我笑他傻，他就直接一句我喜欢你把我噎的说不出来话。

不过他说他后来还是爽到了的，我抓到了他的点，他声音一变我就明白了，保持姿势不变直接就冲着那个点顶，他会激动的小腹都在抖，前面那个东西也在往外吐着透明的粘液，丝丝的挂在上面，看着更叫人激动。

第一次那回我们俩做了两次，但是小龅牙射了三次，最后两次之间的时间没有隔很久，他后面痉挛绞紧，我哪里受得住？直接一个冲刺也交代在里面了。

最后两个人累得说不出话，我问他为什么不早点和我在一起，我们明明初中就可以在一起的。

他摇摇头，没回答我。

我拉着他的手放在我胸口，把他搂在我怀里仔细哄他，说我当时不知道有多难过，觉得他冷酷无情，让我丢脸。

他说了句对不起，我说没什么好对不起的。

不知道后来过了多久，我都快睡着了，他却开始说话了，他说他其实一直都很自卑，他说他其实小学的时候就觉得喜欢我了。

小学？小学我都不知道什么是喜欢。

他说他因为龅牙一直被欺负，就我一个人对他好。

我说我对你好你不开心吗？

他说开心，可是他觉得他不值得。

什么值不值得，我愿意对你好，我说。

我不知道，他说，他说他反应不过来，如果我再对他多一点好的话，他害怕他还不回来。

我从来没叫你还给我，我自愿给你的，你就受着，我喜欢你，我乐意给你，你懂吗？我没想到他心里竟然是还和给的想法，我从来没想过对他好需要他还给我，如果是因为这个他就躲着我的话，我还是有点生气的。

怀里人不说话了，我又搂了一下他的肩膀，问他懂吗，结果感觉身侧一股湿湿的感觉，他被我讲哭了。

我后来一直那这事嘲笑他，笑他是个哭包，他不反驳我，就只是笑着看着我，每当这时候我都忍不住想和他接吻，他这人太犯规了。

再后来就没什么好讲的了，就是我和小龅牙的幸福生活，不过我听小龅牙说他那个朋友和他们寝室那个戴眼镜的在一起了，不过印象里那个戴眼镜的好像没有小龅牙的那个朋友高，上面下面的事情也是人家私事，我也就没多问了。


End file.
